xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Patches
Patches are software updates designed to fix bugs and performances issues and/or improve gameplay, game balance or system functionality for XCOM 2. 1st Patch Released: 03/10/2016 Source: XCOM.com Performance *Added Zip Mode gameplay option. While Zip Mode is enabled animation (like step outs & gremlin movements) speeds are significantly increased. Normal movement animations are moderately increased *Fixed an issue where shadow rendering during glam cam shot transitions was slowing down performance *Support for nVidia SLI and AMD Crossfire *Removed MSAA options from default presets and adjusted autodetect to target 40FPS instead of 30FPS *Reworked Light Clipping Manager *Particle Vertex Buffer Reallocation *Optimization to shadows in the Avenger *Enable triple buffering to fix VSync performance *Shadowed light fade out within Avenger; Disabled Post & Pre Mission cinematic lights not being used *Disabled shadow casting from character lights w/in Avenger *Reduced High Shadow Resolution - Reduce shadow resolution when set to HIGH to 1536, instead of 2048 *Reduces the impact count of the Avatar Rifle *Removed a hitch that occurs when the camera enables/disables building visualizer *Deferred profile saves to next tick. This prevents multiple calls within the same frame from creating multiple requests to save the profile *After changing graphics settings, based on the selected preset, extra crew will be capped *Character head mesh optimized Balance *Mimic beacon rebalance: Price increased to 75 *Mimic beacons can no longer take cover, and are guaranteed to be hit by enemy shots *Wet Work is no longer retroactive *Graze is no longer a chance for 100% shots. Targets being shot by a concealed attacker cannot dodge Gameplay *Added a new recommended Steam Controller configuration with support for additional actions *Fixed an issue where VIP units would take damage when their origin location was damaged *Fixed an issue where Promotion Earned text appeared before action is seen on screen *Fixed an issue where civilians pathed to the base of ladders and blocked XCOM units *Fixed an issue where Character Pool choices like Class, Attitude, and props did not save *Fixed an issue where weapons did not keep names and customizations upon tier bump *Fixed an issue causing some scan timers to go into negative time *Engineering items that are full squad upgrades are now designated in the UI *Fixed an issue where strategy project timers reset if players started building a radio relay immediately after making contact with a region *Fixed an issue with POIs not spawning when first visiting the Geoscape if Beginner VO is turned off *Removed start-of-turn hang during certain missions where enemy units had fallen out of the world. Auto-saves (and ironman saves) made in these situations should now be playable *Minimized action camera obstructions *Minimized camera look-at hopping during AI abilities *Fixed an issue where Psi abilities did not trigger death cams *Kill Zone now respects concealment status *Fixed an issue where the Ever Vigilant AWC perk did not work for Sharpshooters *Buildings don't cut down when tabbing through units *Fixed an exploit that skips the AI turn by spamming the END/BACKSPACE button while the Player's last action is being visualized *Rapid Fire and Chain Shot visualization optimized to get the second shot to fire faster *Fixed an issue where shot HUD wings would fail to re-open after taking an action that required the wings to close *Fixed an issue where crit chance would be negatively affected by shots with a success chance greater than 100 *Optimized Return Fire hits causing long delays *Optimized AI reveals causing long hangs *Optimized Wait actions causing long timeouts *Optimized falling unit visualization to timeout faster *Updated the Geoscape save description to use the localized HQ time, instead of previously used GMT game time *Fixed an issue with an invalid spawn point on a specific Retaliation mission plot *Destroyed cover does not take reduce % to-hit on enemies Systems *New option to only use Character Pool creations until the pool is exhausted *Bulletproofing bad saves from causing main menu crashes *Fixed an issue causing hitches in strategy *Fixed an issue where armor customizations did not save Graphics *Unit Highlighting Flash when targeting units Multiplayer *MULTIPLAYER: Fixes slow communications with internet players resulting in delays between actions, turns, and end-of-game screen. *Added camera rotation to MP 2nd Patch (Anarchy's Children) Released: 03/17/2016 Source: XCOM.com Changes included in this patch: *Anarchy’s Children compatibility changes including soldiers now having four new slots to attach additional pieces of armor: left/right arm and left/right shoulder. *Players will now be able to press “Load Anyway” when loading a save when the mods used are not present *Fixed the sort order of available targets in shot HUD *Corrected an issue causing Grenadier’s demolition to fail to update the target’s cover status *Adds “Zip Mode” description text 3rd Patch (Alien Hunters) Released: 05/12/2016 Source: XCOM.com Downloading the patch introduces new bug fixes, balance tweaks, and performance optimizations on top of a rebalanced multiplayer experience and new modding functionality. Hop into a few MP games and let us know what you think of the new ability loadouts and point values! Gameplay *Fixed an issue where the doom countdown timer was refilling after the Avatar bar filled up *Repeater no longer triggers after Stock damage or damage done over time *Mimic Beacons can no longer be reanimated *Mimic Beacons can no longer be targeted by Aid Protocol *Zombie Soldiers count towards “Soldiers Dead” counter *Evac zones can no longer be placed on a soldier *Fixed an issue where XCOM units were hitching after pod reveals *Fixed an issue where armor was not resetting properly after restarting the Avenger Defense mission *Fixed a crash that would occur after opening an ADVENT garage door *Soldiers equipped with the Hazmat Vest will no longer be affected by Acid Burn when pathing over Acid *Fixed an issue where loot was not being given to the player after killing an enemy next to a soldier with a hacked turret *Fixed multiple issues that would occur when a Gatekeeper is killed while affected by Chryssalid poison *Specialists can no longer receive the Phantom ability through the Advanced Warfare Center *Fixed an issue where certain AOE attacks could be used when selected while the unit was in movement *Grenade damage rebalance - Plasma Grenade Dmg: 5-6 -> 4-5 - Acid Bomb Dmg: 5-6 -> 4-5 - Fire Bomb Dmg: 6-7 -> 5-6 - Gas Bomb Dmg: 5-6 -> 4-5 - Proximity Mine Dmg: 8 -> 6 - Gas Grenade Radius: 5 -> 4 - Gas Bomb Radius: 6 -> 5 - Proximity Mine Radius: 5-> 4 - Volatile Mix Ability no longer grants grenade radius bonus Multiplayer *MP balance changes *ADVENT and Alien units with weapons have been given range bonuses/penalties *Fixed an issue where squads would be deleted when saving and editing Loadouts *Fixed an issue where new squads were not being created upon selecting “Save As New Loadout” in the Edit Loadouts Menu *Fixed an issue where weapon customizations were not saved when created in the Squad Loadout *Fixed an issue where the Stun Lancer’s charge attack was causing players to desync Gameplay/Visualization *Fixed an issue where Skulljacked units floated too high in the air *Fixed an issue where weapons inappropriately remained in the hands of soldiers *Fixed an issue where grenades were causing environmental damage on their way to the target *Fixed an issue where XCOM soldiers and Psi-Zombies were able to share the same tile *Fixed multiple animation issues caused when carrying an unconscious unit *Fixed an issue where a soldier remained bound by a Viper’s Bind and Crush ability after killing it *Fixed an issue where explosions would occur early Performance *Removed a hitch that would occur when building visibility is disabled/enabled *Fixed an issue causing lighting to appear dark when launching the title on specific AMD setups Systems *Fixed an issue where the default setting for the Anarchy’s Children slider in the options menu was inconsistent between platforms *Fixed an issue where enemy weapons would continuously ragdoll after a unit was killed *Fixed an issue where the Loadout screen music plays after loading a Strategy save mid-mission *Fixed a crash that would occur when accessing the ADVENT Broadcast Network mission while mods were active on the Geoscape UI *Implemented a ‘Select All Mods’ button *Extended the character length for bios *Adjusted some prewritten soldier bios *Fixed an issue where users could access locked customization options *Fixed an issue where the wrong options were sometimes appearing in the Gameplay tab in the Options menu *Fixed an issue where tooltips would not show when viewing the Options menu Modding/SDK *Game state classes can now be overridden *The ‘static’ scope keyword now works with override classes, allowing static functions to be overridden *The X2DownloadableContentInfo class has been to provide many new hooks for events such as mission start/end *The X2DownloadableContent class can now route ‘exec’ functions (console commands) allowing mods to implement their own cheats 4th Patch (Shen's Last Gift) Released: 06/30/2016 Source: XCOM.com This patch fixes a number of bugs in both the base game and the Alien Hunters DLC. The new balance changes includes additional bonuses to swords to make Rangers more effective in combat. Downloading this patch will also install the hooks needed for players to access the new SPARK and narrative-driven mission in Shen’s Last Gift. Gameplay – Base Game *Fixed an issue where units would not have their mission starting abilities and Gremlins would not follow *Fixed an issue with Wet Work where kills were not being tracked for the correct unit *Fixed an issue where Burning and Poisoned damage was causing free kills *Damage caused by Psi abilities will now ignore armor *Faceoff may now only target units that are not mind-controlled (by the shooter’s team) *Fixed damage preview for abilities that modify damage based on incoming damage amount *Fixed an exploit where replacing a PCS would not always remove the value it gave when equipping *Magnetic Swords are now referred to “Magnetic” rather than “Conventional” *Fixed an issue where the unit flag would not properly show a unit as concealed when loading a save game *Fixed a crash that could occur after selecting an AOE ability and then another (disabled) ability *Fixed an issue where Proximity Mines were not damaging every unit in a group move situation *Blademaster grants +10 Aim to melee and Hunter’s Instinct grants +15 to melee crit *MP Matches will no longer immediately end for the user when winning during the transition before their turn Gameplay – Alien Hunters *Fixes instances of Alien Ruler soft hangs *Avenger Defense no longer fails if a Ruler is in the evac zone *Fixed an issue where the Skulljack objective caused MECs to stop appearing in tactical *Fixed a crash that would occur after the Archon King completes an Icarus Drop *Alien Hunter weapons have range bonuses/penalties applied *Fixed an issue where Alien Rulers were missing health after increasing the difficulty during a playthrough *Fixed an issue where Alien Hunter weapons would be lost after upgrading through GTS *Central can no longer bleed out on the Nest mission due to it causing a soft-fail state *Removed Freezing Lash’s minimum range of 3 tiles which prevented units from using the ability when standing next to an enemy *Berserker Queen’s Faithbreaker ability no longer targets robotic units *Removed “Return to Resistance HQ” button from the Hunter Weapons POI complete popup to prevent players from getting into a state where project times are incorrect Performance Improvements *Fixed an issue with Effects being ticked twice a frame *Optimizations to path solving memory footprint and performance *Fixed an issue where unnecessary game states were created on the Geoscape System Support *Updates to allow Steam Workshop DLC to be enumerated before native script packages are loaded. Will allow mods that override XComGame.upk to work through Steam Workshop Steam Controller *Removed button labels in save/load list that are not hooked up to anything Modding *New flag bForceReselectAllGroupsForSpawn for use with multi-part mission schedules *Armor hit rolls have been deprecated as the game treats armor as 100% chance to absorb damage **Armor is now handled directly by ApplyWeaponDamage **ApplyWeaponDamage now has a bIgnoreArmor flag so that psionic abilities properly ignore armor *Tactical Quick Launch menu now supports the grenade slot correctly *Debug command X2ShowFullObject to display a game state object’s data *Bonus weapon ammo (e.g. Heavy Ordnance and Field Medic) is now handled through a delegate on ability templates: GetBonusWeaponAmmoFn *X2DownloadableContentInfo has new hooks: **AbilityTagExpandHandler, so new localization tags can be added **FinalizeUnitAbilitiesForInit, which allows special manipulation of a unit's ability list before the abilities are created in a tactical match *Effects now have the ability to be redirected from their initial target **EffectShouldRedirect figures out who gets the redirected effect *New character template flag, bDiesWhenCaptured *Character templates can now have forced first, last, and nick names *Character templates can implement the delegate GetPhotographerPawnNameFn so as not to be forced to use soldier pawns for pictures in the strategy game *Countries can now be hidden from character customization *Deprecated X2AbilityMultiTarget_SoldierBonusRadius (though it continues to work for now). Base classes X2AbilityMultiTarget_Radius, _Cone, and _Line now support increasing the AOE range based on passive abilities in a generic fashion. *Effects may add projectiles to a volley conditionally by registering in the EffectsForProjectileVolleys array and implementing the function GetProjectileVolleyTemplate. Effects that are always on should still use the perk system, but this callback allows for game state checks to add or not add the projectile to a volley. *X2Effect_GenerateCover can now generate cover for mobile units, instead of forcing it to disappear when the unit moves Fall 2017 Update for XCOM 2: War of the Chosen Released: 10/19/2017 Source: XCOM.com This new update institutes multiple bug fixes and optimizations that will facilitate a better overall experience for players. Challenge Mode has been updated to include new stats on the leaderboard, new player-to-player tracked events and retooled notifications. Gameplay – Strategy Layer *Beta Strike now is applied to XCOM soldiers if the tutorial is enabled *Scientists and engineers can no longer be used while deployed on Covert Actions *Fixed base game soldier promotion abilities not being free in the Training Center if a cross-class ability is purchased first *Fixed a visual issue with the inventory menu after selecting a Grenadier's utility item or grenade slot in the Hangar *Fixed Resistance Order card duplication *Fixed a navigation issue caused by empty Resistance Order card slots *Tutorial: Players can now re-enter the Research screen if they’ve tried to exit during the tutorial. *Fixed an issue that prevented soldiers from being dismissible after completing Lost and Abandoned with the Tutorial enabled *Fixed the conventional weapon breakthrough tech causing "+1 Damage" to display on the claymore when viewed in the Armory *Soldiers in the Character Pool now generate with a background *Scavengers Resistance Order now only applies to resource-based POI rewards *Weapon color defaults to 20 now instead of -1 to prevent mismatched color previews *Camera outline and poster display update on screen change *Fixed an issue with SPARKs getting permanently stuck in a wounded yet "Available" state after going on Chosen Stronghold missions *Fixed the Lost World Dark Event to expire correctly *Fixed lingering cohesion glow after creating a new bond *Fixed an issue where faction soldiers in the Training Center promotion screen would not appear when cycling through soldiers *Removed references to Resistance HQ from strategy notifications *Removed the ability for soldiers to gain positive traits as part of the AWC post-mission negative trait recovery mechanic *Soldiers on Covert Actions no longer drop their equipped items when the player enters the squad select screen *Fixed Rescue Soldier missions sometimes appearing with no reward if you fail it the first time *Adding additional text to the Reaper's Silent Killer ability description *Fixed weapons with mods attached not upgrading to the next tier for soldiers who are deployed on ambush-able Covert Actions Gameplay – Tactical Layer *Chosen will be activated only if someone on XCOM team has been revealed *Fixed a bug where the fog of war fails to update or disappear when the player's Codex creates a clone during a mission *Fixed an issue where detection tiles would disappear for faction soldiers after loading a save while in concealment *VIPs using hunker down no longer break concealment *Berserk Rangers no longer attack squadmates *Fixed visualization of Archon patrol pathing *Units now take claymore damage when a claymore is detonated underneath them while on a destructible floor during tactical gameplay *ADVENT Priests triggering Sustain while standing in the evac zone no longer fails the mission *Alien Rulers get a 1.5X HP boost when Beta Strike is enabled *Fixed an issue where Purifiers became unresponsive after their clone made from Shadowbind was destroyed *Bladestorm and Retribution excludes teammates as valid targets *Enemy reinforcement visual indicator no longer disappears *Chosen can no longer turn into cocoons from Chryssalid poison *Spectres hit with Stasis will no longer prevent shadowbound units from recovering when the Spectre is killed *Fixed missing flyover for Lightning Reflexes *Gremlins only reveal hidden units after a hack attempt is made *Changed Skirmisher Ionic Ripjack stun chance to 25% *Darkclaw now gains the effects of equipped ammo *Brutal Chosen strength temporarily decreases soldier Will *Fixed ambient lighting not being applied in some non-tactical areas *Targetable enemy indicator refreshes correctly after navigating tactical menus *Fixed an issue where help text and other pop-ups would not trigger during the tutorial *Units provided by the Volunteer Army & Double Agent Resistance Orders will no longer count as units lost during a campaign *Updated Mimic Beacon behavior for Purifier, Priest, Spectre, and shadowbound units *Added AI AoE finder updates to enable AoE attacks on Mimic Beacons *Fixed an issue preventing Mimic Beacons from being attacked more than once by purifiers *Skulljack now kills units instantly if Beta Strike is enabled *Shredded armor no longer reappears after reloading a save *Fixed an issue where Skirmishers could use Wrath to move to an area, but not perform a melee attack *Fixed infinite visualization hang when X2Action_WaitForAnotherAction fails to receive the event trigger it is registered for *Fixed issue with claymores not being immediately targetable by the Reaper *Reduced Chosen Hunter pistol range *Skulljack no longer prevents a unit from becoming concealed *Supply Extraction loot now recovered if XCOM evacs from the mission *Fixed a loss of functionality caused by simultaneously entering a rescue circle and triggering a Lost pod during a Rescue Stranded Resistance Agents mission *Fixed crash caused by too many Lost on screen at one time *Restricting spawns in the corners of some parcels to prevent Chosen from being stuck if they spawn in the corner of a map *Slightly reducing the aim of Retaliation civilian militia and Volunteer Army soldiers *Shadowbound units don't get abilities granted from Sustaining Spheres. This matches up with shadowbound units not getting built in Sustain ability from units either *Prevent Chosen Kidnap / Extract on special units that come from HQ via Double Agent or Volunteer Army *Fix for an indefinite hang when a unit gets the burning status effect when moving for a Skullmine action during tactical gameplay *Holy Warrior effects no longer persist after the Priest is removed from the mission *Chosen Sarcophagus health displays correctly after loading a save game while the shield is up *Bluescreen Rounds no longer affect destructibles *Updated Shadowbind to remove the Parthenogenic Poison from the target *Decoupled GameStateUnit and asynchronous pawn load requests to prevent hung levels and crashes on level load *Fixed crashes related to GetAllViewersOfTarget *Fixed crashes related to GetAllVisibleToSource *Fixed crashes related to GetAllViewersOfLocation *Fixed crashes caused by for large block of LoadMap crashes *Fixed GetWorldInfo crashes on RenderThread *FixedProtection against IsAudible crashes from effects Challenge Mode *Added new event notifications: :*5 Enemy Kills :*Concealment Broken :*First Soldier Wounded :*Killed a Sectopod or Gatekeeper :*Lost a Sectopod or Gatekeeper :*Completed Mission *Challenge Mode replay improvements: show the reaper roll, skip challenge points banners, disable mission narratives *Added user score and total players to Challenge Mode squad select screen *Changed Challenge events to display completion percentages of total players for an event *ADVENT soldiers now take an action when their shadowbound clone is killed *Enemy units will now move or take actions when the player Shadowbinds another enemy unit in the same pod *Challenge Mode replays will now automatically start playing *Fixed an issue where Focus drops were not occurring in Challenge mode *Additional score break down and stats to leaderboard *Consolidated the objective and enemy score decrease messages into one message when appropriate *Fixed an issue causing Challenges to auto-complete Misc *Modding - Added files to improve compatibility between the game and uncooked content *Character Pool now checks base game and expansion directories for available pools *Fixed Character Pool lighting when on Stronghold shell screen *Fixed a crash with the Character Pool trying to access a version of a unit that no longer exists *Added a button to open the local Photobooth directory from the game *Class pose filtering is skipped when doing a memorial shot *Additional crash and bug fixes Category:XCOM 2